Sky Highway
[[Datei:TMNT v1 30 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #30]]Sky Highway ("Himmels-Highway") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 1990 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #30 *'Story, Zeichnungen und Tusche:' Rick Veitch *'Text': Mary Kelleher Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Men of Shadow" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Donatello: The Ring" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Der vollständige TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Casey Jones *Mutato-Heads **Quake-Butt **Bone Ugly **Rusty Dusty **Diddy Wah Daddy **Hildagaard Rail *Splinter (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|270px|Auf dem Highway ist die Hölle losIrgendwo, in einer anderen Dimension, die von unendlich langen Autobahnen durchzogen wird, rasen vier groteske Gestalten - Quake-Butt, Bone Ugly, Rusty Dusty und Diddy Wah Daddy -, die sich kollektiv die "Mutato-Heads" nennen, ungezügelt wie eine wildgewordene Büffelherde durch die Autos, die diese Straßen in der großen Leere befahren, und richten einfach so zum Spaß Massenkarambolagen an, bei denen reichlich Blech zu Bruch geht. Doch in ihrer Euphorie kümmert sie das Chaos, welches sie hinter sich lassen, gar nichts, und auf ihrer Suche nach mehr Spaß nehmen sie gleich die nächste Ausfahrt zur Erde, um sich dort einen neuen fahrenden Untersatz zu besorgen - einen viertürigen Wagen mit Klassik! thumb|270px|left|Der DiebstahlIndessen, irgendwo auf einem einsamen, bewaldeten Hügel in Massachusetts. Die Turtles und Casey sind mit Caseys Chevy ins Grüne gefahren und genießen von der Spitze der Erhebung die wundervolle Aussicht und ein paar fettige Burger, die sie sich unterwegs besorgt haben. Da hören sie plötzlich Motorgeräusche, als ob Hunderte von Wagen in der Nähe auf einer Autobahn herumfahren würden, und gleich darauf erblicken sie in der Ferne eine geisterhafte, leuchtende Erscheinung in Form eines riesigen Autobahnkreuzes und vier bizarre Gestalten, die sich ihrem Standplatz nähern. Zuerst gehen die Freunde in Deckung, doch als die vier Störenfriede an Caseys Wagen herumfingern und ihn dann sogar kurzschließen, ist es mit dem Versteckspielen vorbei. Raphael kann sich noch auf das Dach des Wagens werfen, als die Diebe mit ihm davonbrausen; und während Casey wertvolle Sekunden damit vergeudet, den Dieben seines heißgeliebten Wagens hinterherzufluchen, schnappen sich Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello spontan deren zurückgelassenen Fahrzeuge und jagen ihnen hinterher. thumb|180px|"Gestatten, Hildagaard Rail"Raphael und die Diebe durchkreuzen die Barriere zwischen der Erde und der Highway-Dimension, und erst dann wird dem Turtle schließlich offenbar, an was für Gegenspieler sie diesmal geraten sind. Zudem rasen diese wie lebensmüde über die unendlich lange Straße, welche auch für irdische Verhältnisse völlig unmögliche Kurven, Windungen und Loopings einschlägt. Schließlich kann sich Raphael nicht mehr auf dem Wagendach halten; er fällt herunter und rutscht auf seinem Rückenpanzer über die nicht gesicherte Straße auf eine darunter liegende Fahrbahn, und dort direkt in den Beifahrersitz eines Cabriolets, welches von einer Frau mit monströsen Kusslippen und dem Namen Hildagaard Rail gefahren wird. Hildagaard beginnt mit Raphael zu plauschen, und von ihr erfährt er einiges über diese fremde Dimension, inklusive dass sich jeder hier im Laufe der Zeit zu einer grotesken Monsterfigur verändert. thumb|270px|left|Willkommen auf dem Highway der HighwaysInzwischen sind die anderen Turtles dem Chevy bis in die Dimension des Himmels-Highways gefolgt und verharren auf dessen Anblick zunächst im ungläubigen Staunen. Da sie anhand der vielen Autos vermuten, dass der Highway eine Falle für Kraftfahrzeugfahrer darstellen muss, überlegen sie, ob sie nicht besser umkehren sollten, als Casey am Steuer des letzten zurückgelassenen Wagens der Mutato-Heads - Diddy Wah Daddys Messerschmitt Kabinenroller -, mit seiner Maske vorm Gesicht und einem lautstarken Strom von Verwünschungen auf den Lippen an ihnen vorbeirast und sie damit um ihre Wahlmöglichkeiten bringt. thumb|180px|Chaos totaleSchließlich aber geben Donatellos Vincent und Michelangelos Mercedes-Benz-Rennwagen den Geist auf, und so steigen sie zu Leonardo in Quake-Butts Road Runner um. Kurz danach entdecken sie zuerst Casey und dann den geraubten Chevy auf einer über ihnen liegenden Spur; das Auto schlingert durch den Verkehr und lässt zahlreiche andere Autos auf ihre Fahrbahn - und auf den immer noch tobenden Casey - herabregnen. Zwar können sie ihren Freund mit einem kontrollierten Auffahrunfall in Sicherheit bringen, doch nur Augenblicke später rasiert ihnen ein weiterer fallender Wagen das Dach des Road Runners ab. Sie sammeln schnell noch Casey auf und nehmen dann die Verfolgung wieder auf. thumb|270px|left|Franz Kafkas Casey JonesWährend die Vier weiter den Mutato-Heads hinterherdüsen und dabei dem allgemeinen Chaos, welches ihre Gegner in ihrem Kielwasser hinterlassen, ausweichen, entdeckt Raphael schließlich die Chevy-Diebe und ihre Verfolger. Nachdem sich Hildagaard mit einem dicken Kuss von ihm verabschiedet hat, schwingt sich Raphael zu seinen Brüdern in den Wagen, wo Casey immer noch unbeirrt wüste Parolen über die persönlichen Werte seines Wagens schwingt. Sich an das erinnernd, was ihm Hildagaard erzählt hat, nimmt Raphael Casey die Maske ab - und so entdecken die Turtles mit Schrecken, dass ihr Freund sich selbst allmählich in einen Mutato-Head verwandelt hat! Nun legen die Turtles den Endspurt ein, um den Wagen wieder zurück zu erlangen und aus dieser verrückten Dimension zu entkommen, bevor Casey irgendwelche permanenten Folgen von dieser Transformation davonträgt. thumb|270px|Der tiefe Fall zum EndeDie Turtles drücken auf die Tube und können schließlich aufholen, doch Rusty Dusty greift zu einem letzten dreckigen Trick und lässt Öl aus seinem Körper auf die Fahrbahn laufen. Dadurch aber geraten beide Wagen ins Schlingern, kommen von der Straße ab und fallen gemeinsam auf das unendliche Straßennetz hinunter. Mitten im Fall aber geraten beide Wagen zufällig auf eine Ausfahrtsstrecke, in der sich gerade ein neues Tor aufgetan hat; die Fallenden und ihre Fahrzeuge werden von einem gleißenden Licht eingehüllt... thumb|left|270px|Zurück zuhause... und finden sich, nachdem sie ihre Besinnung wiedererlangt haben, durchgeschüttelt aber unverletzt auf einem Parkplatz mitten in Boston wieder. Casey hat sich tatsächlich wieder in sein normales Ich zurückverwandelt, und ganz in der Nähe steht auch der Chevy samt seinen Dieben. Diese aber haben sich auch in ihre alte menschliche Form zurückverwandelt, und diese Wendung überzeugt die wütenden Turtles und Casey davon, dass die ehemaligen Mutato-Heads genauso Opfer des Highways gewesen sind wie sie. So erhalten beide Parteien ihre rechtmäßigen Wagen wieder zurück, und Casey und die Turtles brechen auf, um sich auf die Strapazen hin einen weiteren Burger zu gönnen. thumb|270px|Und die Straße läuft ewig weiter...Die Ex-Mutato-Heads steigen in den ramponierten Road Runner ein und lassen sich von Quake-Butt nach Hause fahren. Als sie aber auf den nächsten Highway einbiegen, beginnen sie rasch das Fehlen eines Tempolimits und den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit auf dem Himmels-Highway zu vermissen. Und ohne sich weiter verabreden zu müssen, fahren sie schnellstens zurück zur Einfahrt in die Highway-Dimension, werden dort erneut zu Mutato-Heads und setzen ihre unaufhaltsame Amokfahrt in die Unendlichkeit hinein fort. Bildergalerie TMNT v1 30 02.jpg|Die Mutato-Heads A TMNT v1 30 03.jpg|Die Mutato-Heads B TMNT v1 30 04.jpg|Die Mutato-Heads C TMNT v1 30 05.jpg|Die Mutato-Heads D TMNT v1 30 09.jpg|Abstecher zur Erde TMNT v1 30 27.jpg|High Speed-Jagd A TMNT v1 30 29.jpg|High Speed-Jagd B TMNT v1 30 30.jpg|High Speed-Jagd C TMNT v1 30 31.jpg|Abschied von Hildagaard In anderen Medien *Das Plotelement um monströs mutierte Autofahrer wird auch in der Episode "Race with the Demon" der 2012 Animationsserie verwendet, wobei noch nicht bekannt ist, ob die Mirage Comics als direkte Quelle für diese Folge herangezogen wurden. Neudruckversionen * Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Rick Veitch